Unprovoked Love
by Rin Sessys Girl
Summary: What happens when you take a God and a half Goddess half Flower Maiden and mix it all together? Complete Chaos. PG13 for now unless I feel I should raise the rating. Discontinued.
1. Prologue: Sesshoumaru's Thoughts

RSG: Yeah I know I'm annoying aren't I? But I needed to get this idea off my chest ok? So don't hate me. And for those of you who don't know I started this story on my own though I do miss my Sessylover-chan VV. And NO I do not own InuYasha and co. no matter how much I wish I did.  
  
'thoughts'  
  
"Speaking"

* * *

Scene change

* * *

RSG: Also if you don't' know who this is even though it's in first person at the moment this is all Sesshoumaru dears now enjoy.   
  
I sighed yet another uneventful day had started much to my displeasure. I did what I always did climb out of bed get dress and start a boring day as always. I left the clouded shaped home I was born and raised in to go to the very edges of our world that could not be entered by humans nor half breeds and looked down at that small ball we called 'Earth.' I grinned slyly, "Maybe I'll have more fun with playing cupid with messing peoples lives..." and that's just what I did...  
  
Nothing ever special happened around here and the only thing I did to liven it up a bit was destroy peoples relationships, until she came along and had to ruin everything... And from the smell of it she was only a half breed to so why wasn't this one down on Earth along with all the other ones what made her so special? 'Ah...' I thought as her scent spoke volumes to me. Her other half was of a Flower Maiden no wonder she was still up here. Hmph if I had my way I would have sent her to Earth anyway. In my dictionary no half-breed was worthy of being up here amongst us pure breeds.  
  
Then she smiled at me... I didn't know what came over me I was like standing in wet pavement that suddenly harden and I was stuck there frozen at her smile... What was wrong with me? This sudden warm feeling that slightly ached at my heart. "I'm going mad," I told myself, "that's all... Right?" she left as quickly as she came though, and the moment I realized this I suddenly felt like I could move again. "I need to play with more stupid human emotions to calm my nerves." I said reassuringly to myself before turning my attention back to Earth. 'Ah and here comes my prey now' I thought with a sinister grin plastered on my face...  
  
After a few hours of having fun with 'human emotions' I began to wonder about a few of my titles... "God of Destruction," I clenches my hand into a fist, "Yes I can relate to that.," I thought with a grin, "God of Life," I frowned before looking down at my sword Tensaiga given to me, "I have no use for this title why would I want to give life to anyone? And there's the God of Love," I scuffed, "What a useless title me a God of LOVE?! It's an outrage!! I have no use for the pathetic emotion!! And then..." I grinned. "There's the God Of Sex...Mmm defiantly something I could live with..." My grin widen. "But...I can see why I have that title." I said with a Dark chuckle. I had then decided I had wasted enough time with human emotions and decided to return home for the day but not before smelling a trace of the half breeds scent. "Hmm..." 'So she's Kiba's daughter... I never caught her name though...but I do remember her playing with my brother when they were younger now that I think about it...' But just as quickly as my thoughts had come I pushed them aside not wanting to think about...HER...for now.  
  
My home quickly came into my view before I entered its door, but not before bowing at the sight of my father Inutaisho the leader of this entire haven. It accord to me then that father must know the woman's name knowing the well formed friendship between the Wolf God of Paradise. "Father..." I said softly to grab my fathers attention.  
  
"What is it Sesshoumaru?" I heard his firm voice ringing through my ears.  
  
"Kiba's daughter...you wouldn't happen to know her name Father?" I watched as he raised a curious eyebrow at me.  
  
"Kiba's daughter? Why so curious to know my boy?"  
  
I knitted my eyebrows together in frustration. "I'm just curious to know her name I just saw her recently walk by is all..." I kept my head low so my father did not see my frustration.  
  
I heard a sigh escape his lips. "If you must know her name is Yasha just don't grow fond of her...Kiba would not be pleased with that little bit of info..." Before I heard him walk away.  
  
I stood up quickly before returning to head to my room. 'Yasha is it...interesting how her name is so close to that of my half brothers must be amusing to hear them talk with each other...' I thought with an amused grin on my face. "Hmm I wonder how many people have requested for their Sex God tonight..." 'That's all these worthless humans are good for, for a good round of sex and that's all... other words they are just useless obstacles that are in the way...' I entered my room with a sigh at the several requests I found waiting for me to accomplish. "There's no way I can do all these requests in one night..." I sighed tiredly. "But I might as well start on them..."

* * *

RSG: ::cough:: Um I so wasn't in the mood to go into detail of what Sesshoumaru was doing that night So sue me... and...if you do... I can only offer you this ::hands out a Snicker Bar:: hehehe... ::sweatdrops:: Sorry I'm broke...

* * *

It was close to dawn by the time I reappeared in my room my hair was disheveled I was sweaty and my clothing was beyond a nobles wear. "There's no way I'm going to be able to live through today from the lack of sleep and being exhausted after taking care of so many requests and still have tons more to go..." I sighed and yet I feared that my day could get worse... little did I know...it would...chaos was soon to break loose and I was going to be unprepared for it all...  
  
RSG: Sorry again don't hate me cause it's short but it is the Prologue I promise I'll try to make the other ones longer! Now please review?  
  
Sesshoumaru: You better make the longer...  
  
RSG: ::glares at Sesshoumaru:: Shut up... ::throws a iron cast frying pan at Sess-o:: Take that baka!!  
  
Sesshoumaru: ::has a nice meeting with the ground::  
  
RSG: ::snickers:: See ya next chapter everybody 


	2. The Beginning

RSG: Hehehe I'm back just for my Snicker Bar's sake can't let Orange get a hold of that! Anyway I don't own anything ::tear:: though I wish I did!  
  
'Thoughts'  
  
"Talking"

* * *

Scene change

* * *

Sesshoumaru sighed bitterly, before sinking into a nice warm bath. (RSG: ::follows after drooling:: Must see hot body and other stuff...) His arms leaned along the edges of the bath while his head rested upon the tiled floor. He looked up at the ceiling as if in deep thought, with his silky hair pooling out over his shoulders into the water.  
  
'This...Yasha woman I have a feeling she will pose to be troublesome in the future.' Sesshoumaru thought while closing his eyes slowly. 'I'll have to find a way around her...' A knock came to the door grabbing Sesshoumaru's attention and bringing him out of his thoughts. He looked over at the door through half closed eyelids annoyed. (RSG: If looks could kill the door would have long been on fire and be ashes by now!) "Who is it?" Voice cold as ever.  
  
"Oh? Sesshoumaru is that you in there?" The voice of Bellerusa, Sesshoumaru's mother came.  
  
"What do you want mother?" Sesshoumaru said dryly. 'What could mother possibly want at this time of morning?'  
  
"Now, now Sessy dear that's no way to talk to your mother." Bellerusa said with a cheery voice. "Can I come in dear?"  
  
'She's defiantly up to something...' "No..."  
  
Bellerusa pouted slightly. "But Sessy I'm your mother there's nothing I haven't seen before!" She opened the door slightly. "Besides this is the public bath Sessy..." She poked her head in with a grin on her face.  
  
'Crap I knew I should of gone into the other bath... But usually mother isn't up this early...' Sesshoumaru stood up, his back towards his mother to grab his towel, before climbing out making sure to cover his body from his mother's sight. 'She's worse then the humans...'  
  
"Oh Sessy leaving so soon? Why don't you sit back down!" She scurried into the room to push her son back down into the soothing warm water, with his towel and all. "Besides it's only your mother here to see you!" Bellerusa said with a glint in her eyes.  
  
For once Sesshoumaru was nervous, as he slowly backed away from his mother till he found his back pressed against the wall of the bath. 'Shit...' He thought nervously as his mother came near him.  
  
"Now..." Bellerusa drawled, "lets remove this..." her hand sunk into the water to grasp onto the towel around Sesshoumaru's waist earning a surprised yelp from Sesshoumaru, but before she could do anything else he seemed to have vanished from her sight. She leaned on the side of the bath her face in her hand. 'I'll get him one of these days... He won't be able to escape forever.'  
  
At the time Sesshoumaru had ran down the halls running past his father to the private bath but only appearing to be a blur of naked flesh.  
  
Inutaisho, as he walked by happened to get a small glimpse of his son's retreating form, before chuckling softly. 'Woman's at it again I see. When will she learn? The only man in this house she'll get is me...' He thought with a grin plastered on his face.

* * *

After a soothing bath without his mothers appearance around, (RSG: Thank God lmao!) Sesshoumaru had dressed for the day and left the house for his regular activities. Little did he know he'd meet a familiar face again...  
  
It happened when our favorite God was in the middle of causing chaos to some unknown soul that day did the half-breed appear again. Only...she stopped to watch him, before bravely adventuring towards his side to look down at the Earth then back up at him in curiosity. It had to be then did he turn his attention to her...  
  
"What are you doing?" Her voice rang within his ears.  
  
Sesshoumaru was surprised really at the sound of her soothing voice, he had expected to hear an annoying voice a voice he could learn to hate, but oh was he wrong... 'Damn it I need reasons to hate her!!' He thought quickly. 'Not reasons to like her!! She's a half-breed!! Yes remember that and hate her for it!! You hate half-breeds Sesshoumaru!!' He turned to look at her in the eyes. "I'm playing cupid..." He said coldly.  
  
"Oh..." Her eyes twinkled as if in admiration. "So you must be the God of Love then?"  
  
Sesshoumaru's eyes widened from the look within her eyes, before he scuffed in annoyance. "Do not call me that title it is not a worthy title for this Sesshoumaru." He spat out angrily.  
  
The look in Yasha's eyes disappeared to be replaced by a flurry of fire. "Your right..." She said dangerously calm before poking him in the arm slightly as she spoke. "There's not an ounce of love within your soul..."  
  
Sesshoumaru's eye glinted slightly, while he smiled inwardly. 'Yes that's it make her angry...' "Do not touch me half-breed..." He hissed out while grasping her hand within his and yanking it away from his arm.  
  
She bristled. "What did you call me?!" She growled.  
  
He only grinned wickedly at her anger, before leaning down to whisper into her ear. "Half-Breed..."  
  
She lost it, a volcano, could have been sworn to be heard blowing up somewhere, as it all happened followed by a loud SLAP. "NO ONE calls me a half-breed and gets away with it!" Yasha yanked her hand free from his grasps before she stormed away.  
  
Sesshoumaru blinked in surprise, before turning his head to watch her stomp off angrily. He raised a hand to his cheek, which was now red and had the shape of some ones hand on it. 'She actually slapped me, ME of all people!! The nerve of that half-breed!!' He rubbed his stinging cheek before walking away to find other activities to do. 'I'll teach her a lesson or two...'

* * *

Yasha stormed into her home in a sore tune. To the humans eye her home would have looked like a house along the top of the cloud with a tall plant like form growing up towards the sky in the shape of a lunar flower. Making the humans imagination believe a small form of creatures made a house under a flower.  
  
Chiza, hearing the door slam to there home immediately popped her head out from the kitchen. "Yasha? Is something wrong dear?" She wiped her hands along her apron as she spoke her ruby red eyes looking at her daughter comfortingly.  
  
She glanced at her mother briefly. "I'll be fine mother." She muttered.  
  
"If I didn't know better..." A male voice started. "I'd say some one pet your fur the wrong way." Kiba said with a smirk. "Let me guess from the looks of it some one called you a half-breed hmm?"  
  
Yasha glanced up at her father. "How is it you always know?"  
  
He laughed good-naturedly. "I could hear the volcanoes blowing from miles away. Which could only mean some ones pissed off my little flower!" He grinned knowingly. "Would you like me to beat the stuffing out of him?"  
  
She smiled. "No, that would not lead to good matters. I'm sure Inutaisho would be furious..."  
  
Kiba raised an eyebrow. "Inutaisho? You saying this was his eldest son's doing then?" He growled softly. "I never liked that boy, I knew he was only trouble."  
  
"Papa...I know you don't like..." She paused. 'What was his name again? Sesshoumaru was it?' "Sesshoumaru, but I don't think he's all that bad really..."  
  
"You're actually going to defend that bastard?!"  
  
"Kiba!" Chiza said, sending him a glare. "You will reframe from using such language within the presence of OUR daughter."  
  
Kiba sighed softly. "Yes dear..."  
  
Yasha looked at her father skeptically. 'Fathers never cursed before like that... He must really dislike Sesshoumaru for some reason...' "Well... He seemed relaxed at first when I started to speak to him...then his scent seemed to go haywire before it came to be resolved..."  
  
Kiba allowed this bit of info to sink in before he realized... 'He...found her voice soothing and when he realized this...he panicked... Knowing she's a half-breed he needed to find a reason to hate her and that's when he calmed down... This does not pose well...' He walked away with a, "Hmm..." before returning to his chambers.  
  
Yasha looked at her mother questioningly before going to her bedroom to lay down in thought.

* * *

Sesshoumaru's POV

* * *

I don't know what I was doing there, but it's where my feet had leaded me. 'Why was I here again? _To apologize to her..._' An inner voice within me said. I scoffed. 'Why should I apologize to a half-breed? This is ridiculous...' I turned on my heel and walked away from the house I knew very well were she lived within. '_You know it's the right thing to do... So go back there and apologize to her..._ I refuse! I will not stoop so low and apologize to, TO A HALF-BREED!! _This will only give Kiba more of a reason to hate you..._' Ok so I'd admit the damn voice had a point. I didn't need Kiba to hate me even more after what happened many years ago... I sighed inwardly before turning back and going to the door to knock on it lightly.

* * *

RSG: You know I could have been evil and left you hanging there but I despise cliff hangers so I'll just leave you at a 'Drop Off' instead of leave you wondering what will happen next...  
  
Sesshoumaru: For your sake, it was a wise thing to continue... wouldn't want to anger the reviews hmm...  
  
RSG: ::glances at Sesshoumaru:: You know...you're asking for a ass whoopin'  
  
Yasha: Ooooh let me do the honors!!! ::cracks knuckles::  
  
RSG: Er... oo;; on second thought Sessys ass is to nice to really hurt hehe...  
  
Yasha: Aww damn... ::sulks away::  
  
RSG: Er...back to the story!!!

* * *

Chiza had answered the door with her gentle innocent. "Hello? Can I help you Sesshoumaru-sama?" While I silently thanked father it wasn't Kiba that answered the door, but my praise was lived shortly as I heard the growl of the only one I knew as... Kiba.  
  
"Chiza don't let him in here!" I heard him growl.  
  
I gulped slightly. "Ahem...I...have come to apologize to your daughter for my earlier actions today my Lord. She caught me in a bad mood..." 'That...was lame...' I thought.  
  
Kiba eyed me silently. "Let him in Chiza..."  
  
Chiza had moved out of the doorway to let me in and I gratefully came in, again thanking father for such blessings of a day. 'So far so good...'  
  
Kiba had then pointed to the swirling stairway. "Apologize and that is all. Do not try anything funny within my house Sesshoumaru."  
  
I fidgeted uneasily before going up the swirled stair way till I found a door and knocked on it. She opened it slowly before slamming it shut in my face.  
  
"Go Away!" I heard her yell.  
  
I sighed. "Ok I admit I deserved that...But I'm only here to apologize..." I heard only silence follow before the door opened again and I was allowed in.

* * *

RSG: I could leave it here to cause this seems to be a good drop off BUT I'm to nice to do that... and I already have more to write that I want to throw in...  
  
Sesshoumaru: DAMN IT WOMAN!! Stop doing that!!  
  
RSG: ::sends evil glare in Sesshoumaru's direction:: I can do what ever I want damn it!! I am the Authoress here and YOU are NOT!  
  
Kagome: Anou... Rin Sessys Girl... When am I going to make an appearance?  
  
RSG: Very soon Kagome, very soon... ::places head in hand while shaking her head side to side:: I'm going to get a headache from these guys I just know it...

* * *

Normal POV  
  
She stood in front of him, with a glare, arms crossed. "Go on then, Apologize." Yasha said drawling out the sentence calmly. 'This should be good...' She smirked smoothly.  
  
'She's going to make a fool out of me I know it!! This was a bad idea...' "I..." Sesshoumaru looked off to the side with a cough. "I'm sorry..."  
  
"Go on." She said, rotating her wrist into a circular motion to go on.  
  
"I didn't mean to call you a half-breed..." He grumbled out.  
  
"Speak up I can't hear you." Yasha said with an evil glint in her eyes.  
  
"I said I didn't mean to call you as half-breed..." He said louder.  
  
"And?"  
  
"And what?" Sesshoumaru asked coldly, almost in a bored tone.  
  
"I'm sure you have more to say then that, Sesshoumaru."  
  
Sesshoumaru smirked then, deciding he liked the way she said his name, and promising in the near future he'd find other ways for her to say his name, for his own pleasure. It would only take a little...manipulating... "You caught me in a bad mood. I'm sorry for lashing out at you in my frustration." He said smoothly.  
  
"That sounds better." She said with a smile on her face, with an innocent pat to his head, as if he was some dog she was training. "There's still some hope for you left, Sesshoumaru." She turned away before slightly looking over her shoulder. "You may leave now, Sesshoumaru, you are forgiven, for now..."  
  
Sesshoumaru growled inwardly. 'I will not be treated like some wild dog on the streets and be pushed around!!' He clenched his hands into fists at his sides. 'I'll show her who's in charge...' A sinister grin crossed along his face, as he turned around and closed her door behind him.

* * *

It was in the afternoon when it happened. I was in the coffee shop having the usual cappuccino and leaning back in my favorite booth, till she came in. She had black raven hair, and blue gray eyes, and her skin a pale white complexion. I marveled the creature from a distance; she always seemed to have a peaceful atmosphere, and always smiling cheerfully. She always came in here around this time, and I would always be here to watch her silently. She usually came and left, but today it seemed it would be a different routine...  
  
She looked towards me, with that smile, and I went tense. I had always thought she was more then just a human, but whenever I looked at her closely enough, she would seem human enough. But even then I swore she was different from the others. Her scent was soothing and did not smell at all like the humans around here, and at the time I swore to figure out what the hell she really was. She had a strong aura around her stronger then any normal human I've seen, leading me to conclude she was in deed, not human. But all these thoughts and promises had left my mind when she began to walk towards me. I had panicked, when she stopped at my side, and I dumbly looked side to side hoping she had the wrong person. I realized then she was staring at the top of my head... 'Shit...stupid, stupid, stupid!!' I thought mentally.  
  
"What's your name?" I looked up at her as her eyes reverted to mine. I backed away then into the corner of my booth, growling softly in warning, but she only slid into my booth and followed after me. "Don't be shy. My name is Kagome. What's yours?" She reached out a hand and grasped one of my ears. I let out a startled yelp, but she pressed a finger to my lips to calm me. "Are...these real?" She asked, as she placed her coffee down to place her other hand on my other ear and began to rub them gently.  
  
I couldn't believe myself but I was actually purring under the attention! God what was wrong with me!? I decided then it was time to get things back into control, as I took her wrists and pulled them away from my ears. I lowered my ears into my hair to hide them, while narrowing my eyes at her, taking the time to answer her question. "My name is InuYasha..."  
  
RSG: Ok that's all for chapter one...and I'm lazy and don't feel like writing any more so sue me it's 1:22 AM people I need my sleep!!! And like I said before sue me I can only give you this in return! ::shows the glorious Snicker Bar on a plate:: I wonder if any of you realized who that was cause I didn't exactly tell you who's point of view it was till like at the end hehehe. But I'm evil that way muahahahahaha... Anyway review and I hope you enjoyed the chapter.  
  
Responses from Prologue:  
  
O-r-a-n-g-e can't be how you spell orange!: last time I checked... that is how it's spelt..oo;; And yes I know who you are sesshoumarulover713 ::sweet drops:: I role-play with you all the time so I should know. :) Only you get wild ideas about them turning out into good stories OO; but that's like you...oo;; It's also the reason why Rins Mother Sesshoumaru's Mate is around lmao! ::agrees:: you are nuts and find everything humorous... and er... sorry for not reviewing your stories!! oo; I'll get to one of them I promise!! One being... cause I'm in a story reading kick ass kinda of mood oo; And yes the whole point was to hit you with the cast iron frying pan... ::grins:: your only suing me for the Snickers Bar cause you want to eat it!! So in reality...your just using me because you want the Snickers Bars not really suing me because of the story... So... YOU CAN'T HAVE IT!! I'll... try to work on Sessh-o for you, but don't guaranteed any real big changes cause I'm trying my best on him already!! Umm... ::can't have you coming to her house and murdering her Snickers bar!!! OO;;:: Umm...Sessy can you promise me to guard this Snickers bar WITHOUT eating it please? _Sesshoumaru: ::grumbles:: Whatever... ::takes Snickers Bar and goes away::_ Umm... thank you Sessy dear!! ; ::grumbles:: What's his problem... something crawl up his ass and die or what? ::shrugs it off:: Um...it's kinda obvious that YES he was screwing someone... but he was screwing more then one person OO;; he was screwing several people last night. Oo;; So Sessy is no Virgin..XX;; Not in this story he isn't. And this review is long enough I didn't intend to make a Monster review from the beginning... oo; But you are my number one special reviewer!! Sense you were the first. :)  
  
Acting girl: I'm glad you think this is a nice and cool story!! I also feel very honored to know it's going on your faves.   
  
AmiTai: is it really that great??? I thought it was more like...Good but great?? Hmmm... I don't know great seems a little too much lol. I hope this update was soon enough for you... I hope at least...OO;;;  
  
RSG: Ok now that's done... you can review..oo;;; and I'm hoping for 7!!! More REVIEWS please??? That's all I'm asking for oo;;; Love you alls! Also um sorry about the beginning i was in a hyper mood i needed soemthing amusing lol.. so forgive me about Sessys mother..; 


	3. Reunion

RSG: hehehe... I'm back oo;; and I'm going to torture you all and be evil with the way I start with this chapter.. What you can't expect me to be nice all the time can you? ANYWAY! I do not own...Inuyasha and co. or Wolf's Rain... just the original characters I might throw in... if I throw in anymore... Oh and the plot it's MINE! All mine MUAHAHAHAHA:cough cough: please excuse my insanity... It tends to lash out every now and then...

Sesshoumaru: You worry me some times...

RSG; :glares: It's probably your fault for my insanity...

Sesshoumaru; :looks away innocently:

RSG; :Sweat drops: Shall I have Orange/sesshoumarulover713 beat you up again with the frying pan:raises cast iron frying pan: You did eat the Snickers Bar when you weren't suppose to... --

Sesshoumaru: NO! Please anything but that:eyes widen in horror:

RSG: That's what I thought... :puts cast iron frying pan away:

Kagome: Yay! I made an appearance in the last chapter! Will I be making another one?

RSG: Um…we'll find out... if you let me get to the story already...

Kagome: Oh... :shuts up:

RSG: That's better...

'Thoughts'

"Talking"

'_Italics_... Conscious? Inner thoughts? Whatever you wish it to be!'

Scene change

* * *

She stood upon her balcony, or at the moment the petal of the lunar flower of her home. (RSG: Now you understand why there was a swirling stairway he was going up the stem of the lunar flower XP) Looking down upon the Planet Earth, in thought, she sighed sadly. "I miss you InuYasha... Do you miss me too?" She asked into the wind. She sighed again. "The day is still young, I could be doing something, but what?" 'Do I even want to be doing anything?' Her eyes brighten with a fire suddenly, before jumping down from the balcony to the ground.

Kiba popped his head out of the window. "And where do you think your going?" a smile played at his lips.

She sighed softly, "I'll be back soon don't worry papa. I just want to talk to Lord Inutaisho..."

"I see..." Kiba murmured, before returning to his own business.

Truth be told, Yasha had no intentions on truly seeing the King of Gods, in fact she intended on seeing InuYasha, which was forbidden. She only knew one God that was allowed on to the planet they ruled over and it was that jerk, Sesshoumaru for being the God of sex or fertility some even say. 'Why should he be able to go on Earth and not me!' Yasha had thought irritably. _'Because, simpleton he is requested by several woman who desire sex. _So what if he is? It's not fair, he can't be that good, anyway. _He's a God and by right he can not ignore their request no matter how exhausted he may be.' _Yasha fumed inwardly, 'He'll never settle down with a wife, if he's always being requested for, not that I give a damn.' This time however that snide voice did not reply.

She stopped at the ledge that she saw Sesshoumaru before playing cupid, or more like devil cupid, and thankfully he was not there. The last thing she wanted was for him to tell Lord InuTaisho of her sins. Yasha gave one last look around, making sure she saw no one within her sight, as she dropped down from the ledge and fell to the Planet known as Earth. Unannounced to her though, it would seem Sesshoumaru had seen her, the sight of her back and hair gave her away.

'I should report that.' Sesshoumaru mused, 'But sooner or later Father will find out on his own, so I won't say anything of it. I don't need ANOTHER reason for Kiba to hate me.' He mentally added, moving towards the ledge to watch her fall down in silence. When she disappeared from his view, he elegantly turned away from the ledge, his hair whipping out behind him, only to come face to face with another Goddess.

"Sesshoumaru." The female said smoothly almost huskily, "Are you going to let her go just like that and not tell InuTaisho?"

'Shit. Shit, shit, shit, shit! Blackmailed. Isn't life a bitch?' Sesshoumaru thought sorely.

"Of course if you don't," Kagura continued, "I'd happily report it myself, unless...you're willing to do me a favor." She played with the collar of her clothing suggestively.

Sesshoumaru grimaced, but retorted with a, "And what exactly do you wish of me?" he asked as if in an innocent manner.

Kagura laughed, that rather annoying laugh he hated so much, "Oh come now Sesshoumaru, don't play dumb, you KNOW what I want." she leaned against his frame trailing her fingers along his chest, that sadistic look to her eyes.

He was annoyed, severely annoyed, she'd dare to touch him in such a way. He may have been the God of sex, and fertility, but he wasn't going to fuck everyone that requested him, even his own fellow Goddess's no matter how much he might of hated them. "No." he said simply, "He'll find out on his own sooner or later, I won't report her sins in."

"Then perhaps I should tell him of you not reporting it hmm?" Kagura eyes beamed with mischief.

Sesshoumaru growled inwardly, his eyes alight with a burning fire of hatred for this woman. 'Think Sesshoumaru, how can I weave out of this...' A cold smirk crossed his face as he looked down at her, causing her to be rather unnerved and unease. He trailed sinister fingers down her neck stopping them along the base, his eyes narrowing dangerously. "Speak a word…" he tightened his hold along her neck, "and I'll snap your pretty little neck." He hissed lowly, before releasing her and pushing her away from his figure.

Kagura looked at him with a hint of fear as she placed her hand along her neck to abruptly scurry away quickly.

'That went rather well.' Sesshoumaru thought with dark humor, as he watched her quickly fade away from his view. 'Let's just hope the threat stays clear.' Silently he shifted towards the ledge once more taking a seat there, one leg hanging down the other bent at the knee with one of his hands resting on it. 'But seeing how I'm here, why not keep an eye on her for the time being? Can't have her causing trouble.'

* * *

'Great, wonderful, great going Yasha, you had to jump to the wrong side of the town. Baka.' Yasha thought bitterly, silently landing within the dark shadows of a back ally. The moment she hit the ground her clothing formed into common clothing, shifting into simple hip hugging pants with a few rips and holes and a tube top. 'Humans and their clothing never seizes to amaze me.' She thought in bewilderment as she looked at her form, tugging on her pants and shirt silently curiously. "Well," she mumbled aloud, "now that I'm here, best catch him while he's still at the café."

Yasha weaved her way out of the ally to the main streets pausing to look at the tall buildings around her. "Wow..." She whispered to herself, 'I forgot how big these buildings were in person. Why did he have to live in such a confounding large city?' She frowned then as she took up in her walk again weaving between passing-by people. Truly it was unnatural at how everyone went about their days, none passing any glances towards her as if they've seen her several times before, but then again she wouldn't of had it any other way.

But it would seem, unannounced to her two sets of eyes, one that of ice blue and one that of blood red watched her figure silently move through the crowd hurriedly...

'Ugh... Where is that blasted café? I could of sworn it was this way...' Yasha thought with a frown looking about, this way and that as she leaned against a corner of a building. 'How far off could it be...?'

"Excuse me miss..." A male voice said, causing her to whirl around like a frightened deer caught in the act of doing something wrong a hand clasped over her chest.

"Don't do that!" Frantically she exclaimed, as she calmed herself back down. Silently she looked up at the man that spoke her eyes meeting a pair ice blue ones. Honestly he was attractive and appealing to the eyes, his black hair tied up into a high ponytail along with his headband. Curiously he had pointed ears like a demon or elf, and obvious fangs seen when he spoke, but she couldn't find a characteristic that proved he was a demon, and had a rather deep voice.

"I'm sorry did I frighten you?" he said apologetically.

"Just a little." Mumbled out, before her eyes light up. "Hey, maybe you can help me!" She grinned.

"Of course," the man laughed out, "but first can I have the honors of your name?"

"Oh, um, sorry," she blushed, "Sorry that was rude of me. My names Yasha, and yours?"

"Kouga." He smiled. "And what is it I can help you with?"

"I'm looking for a café, but I believe it's on the other side of this city, so I'm kind of lost." She blushed embarrassedly. "You wouldn't happen to know how to get to it would you?"

"A café on the other side of the city..." he mused, "It wouldn't happen to be El Café Evre'monde would it?" Kouga asked curiously.

"Yes! That's it!" Yasha exclaimed excitedly, "How can I get there?"

Kouga smirked cockily, "Oh you just leave that to me." He said moving to the edge of the sidewalk and rising out a hand for a taxi, which immediately stopped. He tapped on the window, which was lowered and he leaned in conversing with the driver and passing a few words and pointing off to Yasha for a moment, until they seemed to come to an agreement and he pulled away and opened a door for her. "There he knows where you need to go so everything has been taken care of for you."

"Thanks Kouga, but I don't exactly have the money on me for a taxi." Yasha blushed scratching the back of her head nervously in a sheepish manner.

"Then I can take care of that for you too." Kouga simply said moving to lean back into the window again to speak with the driver.

"NO! I...I couldn't I wouldn't know how to make it up to you! I can't just take your money." She said waving her hands out in front of her nervously and frantically.

Kouga smiled, "Don't worry about it, I'm sure I'll see you again."

"But I'll be leaving soon, I'm not sure I'll be able to come back!" She exclaimed in guilt.

"Well then... I'll just have to take this as payment." He whispered softly pulling her near and kissing her lips softly, before pulling away.

Flustered Yasha only managed to stumble along her words, "I...I... Um... I should er… go now..." She blushed fiercely crawling into the back seat of the taxi quickly.

Kouga smirked slightly before asking the price for the drive, and handing the driver the pay ahead of time. "Take care Yasha." He said as he pulled away from the car and watched it drive off, a grin crossing his face.

* * *

Unfortunately a fuming God far, far away who was watching over her looked on the verge like he'd kill some one, and that God was... Sesshoumaru. Though he couldn't quite understand why he was so enraged at this complete stranger for kissing that...THAT half-breed, or the thought that he touched her irked him, so undoubtedly, as always, he hunted for an excuse within his mind to explain his enragement. 'I'm angry, because...because... _she's a Goddess. _Yes! That's why! Because she's a Goddess.' He nodded his head in approval, 'It's because she's a Goddess, despite being a _filthy, _yes filthy half-breed, that she should not be touched by a _fowl,_ yes fowl dirty disgusting human. I should listen to you more often. _Indeed.' _

Pleased with his excuse he turned his attention back to the traveling taxi. 'Now lets have a look in what's so important within the El Café Evre'monde.' He mused silently peering into it, and finding a rather surprising face within it. "InuYasha..." He muttered, "So that's why she's heading to it..." He seethed silently, "I guess it's just natural for filthy half-breeds wanting to be within each others company." He snorted out quietly.

"But what's this?" He eyes wandered to the female within his brothers company. "A woman..." He grinned evilly. "Lets listen in on to you little brother..." He chuckled darkly.

RSG: You know what... I'm just gonna end it there... :evil grin: Because I want too:P And because I'm sure all you peoples are crazily awaiting for this chapter for like...ever... :sweat drops: Yeah... sorry about that. Anyway... hope you enjoy your long awaited chapter by the time you read this... XD Now lets move on to more important things like... Responses to your reviews! -

Responses to Chapter 1 The Beginning:

O-r-a-n-g-e really isn't how you spell orange. I swear it :coughs at the lie: No.. I'm pretty sure that's how you spell Orange. XD LMAO! XD Can't get me! XD To fast for you:Sticks out her tongue: Sesshoumaru! You weren't supposed to eat the snickers bar! Now what am I suppose to give to people when they sue me? Wait... I can make… Fruit smoothies for them.. Or Fruit Pizza.. Yes that's what I'll do... Wait! What the hell are you doing to Sesshoumaru! Stop beating him with the damn iron cast frying pan! ;-; And the snicker bar wasn't yours! But you:points accusingly at Sesshoumaru: You weren't suppose to eat it either! _Sesshoumaru; :can't respond seeing how his head is bandaged up from having a bloody noggin because of the insane Sesshylover-chan:_ I told you not to eat it damn you... Anyway... I updated woman, come read it!

Acting girl; :blinks: You really think so? I'm flattered! Even though I've kind of ignored it for awhile... :Sweat drops: Heh heh... Sorry peoples!

RSG: Now that, that's out of the way Review my slaves! Just kidding you're all cool. xD


End file.
